<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“I can’t wait to use this witty little mouth,” by adelinaamouteru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826462">“I can’t wait to use this witty little mouth,”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelinaamouteru/pseuds/adelinaamouteru'>adelinaamouteru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hateful Monarchs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Folk of the Air - Holly Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crying, Cunnilingus, F/M, Filth, Hate Sex, Kneeling, Makeup, Makeup Sex, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slapping, Smut, Standing Sex, Tears, Tie Kink, Vaginal Fingering, cardan greenbriar - Freeform, jude duarte - Freeform, jurdan - Freeform, jurdan smut, life after queen of nothing, tfota, tfota fanfiction, tfota smut, the cruel prince smut, the folk of the air</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelinaamouteru/pseuds/adelinaamouteru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love to see you cry, Jude."</p><p>"Your tears taste of power, my queen,"</p><p>Making up between the monarchs is a strange matter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hateful Monarchs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“I can’t wait to use this witty little mouth,”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moments before, Jude had been hiccuping fearfully in the cellar. Until the all-too-familiar hands of his majesty grabbed her and hauled her out to the hall.</p><p>A sharp slap rang through the open corridor. </p><p>“That was one, for lying to my face,” Cardan breathed, barely constricting his anger. His hand snapped against Jude’s neck. Her head hit the wall behind her.</p><p>“That was two, for humiliating me in front of the others,”</p><p>Her head ached, but her mouth stayed shut. She couldn’t think apart from the harsh grip holding her chin up and the hot, reckless mouth on her neck.</p><p>Sure, she was under a geas, but Cardan’s form of craft was one no spell could break.</p><p>Another slap.</p><p>“Jude, dear, wouldn’t you like to hear what I have to say about that sharp mouth of yours, hm?”</p><p>“Or perhaps, just what I think of you running off after a short drink with our advisors? Particularly your insolence?”</p><p>She sputtered, kicking her legs around his waist. A deadlock, pulling him into her chest further.</p><p>“Sightly, the High Queen flushed and silent,” he laughed demurely, running a gentle hand down her face. “I didn’t even have to kneel for you this time.”</p><p>“I- can’t- sp-speak, you- lousy- chea-te-r” she continued to choke out, wrapping her arms around Cardan’s midriff.</p><p>“You certainly enjoy embracing me, don’t you?” he teases, not prepared for Jude’s twist of legs and shove of hands. She shoved Cardan back, bruising the edge of his ribs.</p><p>“One point to me, my King,”</p><p>“Oh, I can’t wait to use that witty little mouth of yours,” Cardan snapped, dragging the struggling girl in his tight grip to their bedroom.</p><p>__________________________________________________________</p><p>Illuminated in the gleaming moonlight, let in from the great glass wall behind them, Jude’s arms tied to the bedpost, high above her head. She stood on the tips of her toes, resting her wrists from the exigent height Cardan tied her at.</p><p>Cold hands wrapped around her navel, the king pressing his face into the crook of her neck.</p><p>“You smell simply divine, my queen,”</p><p>A kiss.</p><p>“Open your legs for me,”</p><p>Fingers toying with her clit.</p><p>“You’re struggling, aren’t you?”</p><p>Fast pumping fingers.</p><p>“Tell me why you lied, Jude,”</p><p>Pleads flowing freely out of her mouth, begging for release.</p><p>“Your tears taste of power, my queen,”</p><p>Cardan licked her tears clean from their trail.</p><p>“I’m not done with you yet, Jude. Keep your legs open wide for me.”</p><p>Kneeling before her, his tongue snaked into her cunt.</p><p>“You’re appallingly wet, Jude. Is this all for me?”</p><p>A twist of his fingers inside her, her hips flinching from the stretch.</p><p>“So tight, clenching around me like this.”</p><p>She could barely think as another orgasm washed over her. Her legs closed over the metal-wrapped fingers of the king, and she fell to the balls of her feet. Her wrists strained, and her knees went weak.</p><p>“I knew you would give up soon, Jude” he mocked, twisting her chin up to peer at him.</p><p>The queen hung her head, panting and trembling. She dropped to her knees as she was untied.</p><p>“Open your mouth, Jude,”</p><p>She clamped it tighter, delighting in pissing off the burning man in front of her. </p><p>A cold slap knelled in her ears.</p><p>“Open it, or you’re not allowed to come again.”</p><p>Jude opened her mouth reluctantly. Her face cradled in disdainful hands, knees bruised, Cardan slammed into her mouth.</p><p>Jude choked, gripping Cardan’s thighs. He moved painfully fast in, out, in, out, while Jude watched him through teary eyes and burning jaw.</p><p>Fuck, her jaw hurt like hell. The twinge that came after downing pounds of sweets.</p><p>The king tasted sweeter than any confection.</p><p>“You look pleasing on your knees, wife,”</p><p>His cock hit her palate. Over and over, until there’d be sure bruising coating the queen tomorrow. </p><p>Nothing quite satisfied Cardan Greenbriar like humiliation.</p><p>With a long, wind-twisted moan, he came in Jude’s mouth, hips stuttering and slowing, much to Jude’s glee.</p><p>Cardan could not hide Jude’s necromantic effect on him, just as she couldn’t hide the puddle of moisture clinging to her inner thighs when bid to rise.</p><p>Cardan spun Jude around, pressing his hardening cock to her backside once more.</p><p>“I’m not finished with you until you beg for me to stop; not until you reek of my scent, until you can’t walk, speak, or think without my help.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, though leaning into his demeaning touch. </p><p>“You, Jude, are worse to me than any drug,” he gritted out, rolling his hips so he rubbed directly against her clit.</p><p>Moans dripped from both, as venom dripped from a dagger. Slow and dangerous, with a promise of more.</p><p>“I want to hear you scream gloriously loud, Jude. So hard you forget everyone but me,”</p><p>“It will only ever be you, Cardan. You know that.”</p><p>“Ah, but I’m not the one who can lie, am I?”</p><p>His tip slid in. The grip on her wrists grew scathingly unbearable.</p><p>“We’ll find out your genuine answer when you scream for me, liar.”</p><p>He slid in fully at that, pulling her back so her rear rested right above his groin. He grinned, teeth pulling back Jude's earlobe, and began fucking at an unearthly tempo.</p><p>They had made love, slow, under the moonlight, but this sort of vengeance was nothing of the sort.<br/>
His hips lunging, lips pressing gold-dusted kisses to her collarbone, fingers working and pinching brutally at her burning nipples.</p><p>She attempted to move away from his ruthless hands, though he noticed and laughed.</p><p>Hooking the crook of his elbow into hers, he pulled Jude against him for each thrust. </p><p>“Cardan, please, enough!”</p><p>“Not until you scream, Jude,”</p><p>He pounded into her, pulling her arms back further to tilt Jude's head over his shoulder.</p><p>“Tell me if it feels good, wife,”</p><p>“I want you sobbing at my feet, my queen,”</p><p>“See this,” he spoke, gesturing to the sprawling lands outside the aperture. “This is ours. You deserve this, Jude. You worked for it, and you are its rightful ruler.”</p><p>Jude let out a trembling sob. She met his hips, thrust for thrust, the tight tension of her building orgasm blinding her senses. She could only feel him, moving in and out rapidly, one hand pressing her knot in circles and the other now wrapped across her middle, hugging her into him.</p><p>“I regret what I said before. You were born to live, live a life greater than any others. You do not deserve to die, Jude. I take it back. <em>All of it</em>.”<br/>
</p><p>“I love you, more than I ought to, Jude,” he groaned, approaching his end.</p><p>“Come, and make it loud for me, will you?”</p><p>Shame coated Jude’s voice as she screamed, arms slacking in his. Her legs shook, back arching, releasing a pained cry.</p><p>“Good, very good, Jude,” he cooed, tracing her breasts with his hand. </p><p>“How is one as beautiful as you, my beloved god?” </p><p>Light kisses pressed on her cheeks as Cardan massaged her tense thighs.</p><p>“I could peer at you forever and die complacent,”</p><p>Whispers in the shadows, love leaking from Cardan as never had before.</p><p>“Loving you causes me pain, yet I delight in it. How do you affect me this way?”</p><p>He tucked Jude into his body, wrapping her within him. A warm embrace, where the Queen of Elfhame fell asleep.</p><p>Under the glaring stars, two anguished monarchs slept in a deep tourniquet.</p><p>Goodnight to the fallen, the stars seem to say.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so sorry for not posting for a while, my parents signed me up for conversion therapy lolz. hope you enjoy this!</p><p>pls leave comments, I love hearing from you guys :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>